Shades of Gold
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: Erasa is in love with Gohan. Unable to keep her feelings- or her yearning- for him bottled up any longer, she comes up with a plan to make a move on the half-Saiyan hunk. [Two Shot] [GohanXErasa]


**Author's Note: **Another one shot (two shot) I wanted to write involving Gohan and Erasa. I'm not sure about the concept but let me know what you guys think.

* * *

**Dragonball Z**

_**Golden Age - **__Shades of Gold_

_Prologue_

(Mid Morning)

(Orange Star High)

Bored.

That was the only thought that stuck out in Erasa's mind as she sat in the middle row of her classroom, listening to their history teacher drawl on about their latest topic- a look back at the various political acts and legislation that'd affected their society in the last decade or so. Having heard the same details and specifics over a dozen times already from the teenagers in the class still trying to wrap their heads around the subject, the only thing the blonde in the green tube top and blue jean short-shorts could really do was gut it out and hope for a quick end to the school day.

Since it was only second period however, all Erasa's hopes and expectations amounted to were a zero sum, as there was still a lot of other things she and the other kids had to cover before their learning was officially out.

Tapping the end of her pen against her book in front of her, the blonde simply allowed herself to mentally drift in and out of the session; the writing on the board becoming nothing but an indescribable blur while the teacher's voice transformed into a slur of sleep inducing drawl.

"_Man, this is such a drag,"_ Erasa thought, unable to conceal the annoyed expression on her face any longer as she blew some strands of hair out of her eyes. _"We already covered all of this stuff last year. Why is this still a lesson?"_

Just a couple of the questions she had to ask herself as the teacher went about inquiring for feedback and opinions from those currently in attendance. As only one or two of the people in the hall raised their hands, it was clear that much of what was being taught hadn't quite sunk in yet. That or the rest of the room was so jaded out of their minds that they couldn't be bothered participating any further than actually being physically present.

Eventually, after several more minutes of this spirit hazing torment, Erasa threw in the towel and instead went on to occupy herself with something a little bit more interesting. This took the form of the blonde turning to admire the example of a perfect male specimen sitting alongside her; the spiky haired boy in the black knitted, figure-hugging top and red chinos planted in the seat right next to her: Son Gohan.

When her eyes fell upon the young Saiyan, who she could see was staring down at the front of the room with his full and undivided attention, the aspiring journalist in training couldn't help but allow a fond smile to tug at her lips and her eyes to fill with a clear reflection of intrigue and adulation.

She looked him over, admired the way he so diligently focused on the lesson, and examined every inch and contour of his handsome visage. With a strong posture and a kindly expression to match, he looked like the perfect honor student.

While professional and mental presentation was all well and good, what Erasa was more interested in was how handsome and dashing the teen was. His face was both cute and masculine at the same time. Warm, kindly yet strong. Just looking at him caused the blonde's heart to beat vigorously against her chest and her stomach to clench with excitement. Every curve, every line, and every facet of his physical being, came together to form the most fine-looking and tasty piece of man meat the blonde can remember ever laying eyes on. Someone she could shamelessly fantasize about and spend an entire day gazing at, and never grow tired of no matter how many years passed.

In fact, some of those same dreams started to manifest inside of Erasa's head right now, as the blonde subtly drank in the boy as he sat with his back straight and his eyes fixed on the front of the room. _"Man. Why does he have to look so good every time I look at him?"_ the girl thought- her tired brain reigniting with a newfound sense of energy that probably would've been better spent on her lesson. Instead, she chose to focus that fuel on burning the image of the hero inside her head.

Ever since Gohan had started at _Orange Star High_, Erasa had been his most frequent and dependable of companions. Having met him years before he even set foot inside the school, the blonde had had plenty of time to get to know the young Saiyan- his family, his friends, his history, and his various interests. At first her relationship with him had started out as just a close, innocent friendship, with the blonde beauty frequently inviting the young hero out to numerous events, while at the same time enjoying a tiny teenage crush on the martial artist.

But as the years past and the two started drifting closer to adulthood, Erasa suddenly found herself thinking about the country hunk day in and day out, to the point that she couldn't go an hour without his face popping into her head.

It wasn't long until the blonde city-girl realized that she'd fallen head over heels for the charming half-Saiyan warrior. The same could be said for a couple of the other girls around him, including her childhood friend Videl.

Speaking of which, the raven haired martial artist in question was currently sitting on the other side of the hybrid- wearing her signature oversized white T-shirt, black spandex shorts, and her long raven hair tied into two, cute pigtails. As it currently stood, she was for all intents and purposes not only Gohan's closest confidant and friend, but also his number one love interest and voice of reason. This was understandable considering she'd known the young hero the longest and hung out with him the most. She pretty much had knowledge of everything that was Gohan and more.

That wasn't to say that Erasa didn't know anything about the Saiyan. She actually knew quite a bit about him, which gave her even more to appreciate and admire.

Subtly propping her chin on her hand, Erasa allowed a heavy sigh to leave her lips as she looked the side of Gohan's face over- watching as he glanced attentively down at his workbook, jotted down some notes, and then looked back up at the teacher moments later. All the while he seemed completely oblivious to the blonde girl ogling him from the side and just appreciating the seemingly mundane spectacle of him working.

"_Kami, he's so cute… and hot,"_ Erasa thought, not ashamed to admit this at all as she gradually became lost in the sight of him. Having spent ample enough time processing his profile, the blonde's head slowly started to fill with even more flashes and clips of the young hunk- memories mingling with purely fabricated moments the girl began conjuring up, which involved Gohan gazing solely at her and speaking nothing but warm, loving words only for her.

Eventually her imaginations started to trickle into the realm of steamy and salacious, where her thoughts produced mirages of her being embraced by the teen as they gazed longingly into one another's eyes. After which they then kissed passionately with each other- their hands running over each other's bodies in a heated frenzy, with Erasa feeling the boy's hard muscles against her palms while his strong hands roamed over all of her curves. The fantasy then led to the pair undressing each other at a furious pace, both eager to-

That was about as far as Erasa's visions went when she suddenly heard her name being called out to her.

"Erasa? Erasa? Hey, Erasa?"

Hearing her name spoken a third time eventually snapped the blonde out of her trance, whereupon the teen discovered that the person who was talking to her was none other than Gohan himself. Apparently the demi-Saiyan had noticed the girl staring in his direction and, seeing how out of it she was, prompted him to react in a concerned manner.

"Are you doing okay? You were staring at me and not saying anything," the teen said in a quiet, calm voice with a tone capable of soothing any restless spirit. "I was getting a little worried."

Realizing that she'd been caught daydreaming- and by the primary patron of her fantasies no less- caused Erasa's face to light up a hot red and the girl to look away with a stutter. "Oh. Ehh. I-I'm okay, Gohan-kun. I just… I just got a little distracted, is all." Quickly ducking her head down to stare at her paper, the blushing blonde held her breath in a hope that the boy didn't catch on to what was really happening.

Thankfully, the young man's naivety saved the girl from any embarrassment. "Oh? Okay." the demi-Saiyan replied, smiling as he watched the blonde glance back up at him from a nervous position. "Well, if you're having any trouble answering some of the questions or if you missed out on something, just let me know. I'll be more than happy to help you out if you're stuck," he said, at the same time gesturing down at his work.

Erasa, feeling moved by his kindness, nodded in understanding. "Sure. I'll remember that. Thanks," the blonde responded, while at the same time giving him a cute wink.

"Hey. Anytime," Gohan answered.

In that moment, the blonde beauty couldn't help but feel her heart flutter a little when she saw the hybrid grin back at her, before promptly returning to listening to the teacher and writing down notes.

"_He's so sweet," _Erasa thought, a gentle warmth coming to her cheeks as she watched the teen fixate on the task at hand.

From there the history and socioeconomic lesson carried on, with Erasa this time being a little bit more tactful with the amount of time she spent looking at Gohan and enjoying the sight of the demi-Saiyan writing away the minutes of their learning. While all of this was going on and the class continued to drift in and out of consciousness, the blonde bombshell of _Orange Star High_ once again found herself daydreaming about the hero next to her.

Just like before, fantasies of her and Gohan becoming entangled in a steamy encounter soon began to flood her head, which quickly evolved into various scenarios of the two of them getting it on in a fierce display of raw passion and sexual desire. The images that began flickering through Erasa's head quickly became so graphic that the teen found herself fidgeting in her seat in a not-so-innocent manner- her thighs subtly pressing together and her teeth chewing anxiously on the end of her pen.

All of these actions were things Erasa did out of reflex in an effort to help suppress the heat that started to well up inside her and quell the turbulence of emotions that began overwriting her rational senses. But as hard as she tried, Erasa was sadly unable to rid herself of the fantasies, which led her to one, decisive conclusion.

"_Damn… I can't take this anymore," _Erasa thought, murmuring to herself as she then glanced across at the main idol of her fantasies. _"I want him so badly it's driving me crazy."_

It was an undeniable fact that the girl was in love with Gohan. No. Not just in love with him. Erasa was head over heels for the guy. And it didn't just stem towards a physical attraction towards him. She was also infatuated with his kind nature and his shining personality. Smart, honest, openhearted, kind, benevolent… he was everything the girl wanted in a man and more. However, while Erasa was fully confident in her abilities to communicate with others, as well as being expressive and open with her feelings- as evident by the handful of boys she'd dated in the past- the girl found that she was unable to be like that with Gohan.

She didn't know how or why she wasn't able to open up to him or be as bold as she was with other males. Maybe because he was so innocent in nature that it made it difficult for her to take any action. Maybe it was because he was so thoughtful and selfless that she couldn't just throw herself at him. Or maybe it was because she and Gohan were such good friends that she didn't want to do anything that could potentially ruin their relationship.

This wasn't even counting the fact that she knew Gohan liked Videl, and that her best friend of many years adored him in return. The dynamic of their group was so diverse in its structure and importance that Erasa just couldn't bear the thought of messing with it. If she or any of them tried dating each other, it would just make things super complicated between them.

That was one of the main issues with cliques like theirs. On most days, their bonds were as strong as iron. But on others, it could be as delicate and perilous as a single, taut thread on the verge of snapping.

As the lesson slowly crept towards its closing stages, Erasa grappled long and hard over what she could do about her current predicament. The rational side of her mental faculties told her to just maintain the status quo and just let her feelings run their course as they normally did. However, the other side of her- the one that loved the Saiyan and obsessed over him endlessly- tore away at those thoughts, and made her yearn more for his smile. For his attention. For his touch.

Adolescence was one heck of a mile stone. As exciting as it could be at times, it was also the most frustrating period for a growing teen.

After much inner debate and meditation, Erasa eventually decided that she would try to make a move on Gohan.

"_I have to at least try,"_ the bubbly girl thought to herself as she discreetly watched as Gohan flipped back through the pages of his book to make a diary note at the front. _"If I don't take the chance, I might end up regretting it for the rest of my life."_ It was worth a shot. This way she would not only get some weight off of her chest, but also hopefully calm her hormones down a little.

In thinking up times and places to confess her feelings- and hopefully get a little action if the stars aligned correctly- Erasa reasoned that she didn't want to act in the conventional way. Nor did she want to do it out in the open. She wanted to select a more isolated area, away from the rest of their peers, and where no one would walk in on them unexpectedly. But there was only so many places on this campus where full privacy was guaranteed.

The rooftop was often occupied by at least one or two people. The locker rooms and bathrooms were a big no. And the empty classrooms on the edges of the main building often had staff and students running in and out of them. The storage closet was also in use- not to mention it was incredibly cramped.

As for after school, unfortunately her parents were still in town and their apartment was busy. A hotel was also too obvious. This meant Erasa had to think a little more creatively.

After much deliberation, the blonde eventually happened upon an idea- and a practical one at that. Cracking open her diary and having a look at her class's upcoming schedule, she saw that they had gym at the end of the day. As for sports, they were having volleyball practice as their selected activity for the afternoon, meaning there was going to be a lot of equipment being moved and uniforms to be changed.

Realizing the opportunity presented to her with the last lesson for the day, Erasa cracked a very mischievous smile before shutting her book and happily perching herself in her seat. With a shade of red glowing in her cheeks and a warm smile pulled across her lips, the girl eagerly waited for the bell to ring, while at the same time giving furtive glances towards her target in question.

With the class beginning to pack up and everyone starting to move, Gohan noticed Erasa was already done and organized next to him. This in turn had him flash a smile her way. "You cleaned up awfully quick. Are you _that_ excited to go out for recess?"

The blonde beauty in question, having clearly recovered from her dream state, stuck her tongue playfully at the boy. "You bet. It certainly beats wasting away in here for hours and hours on end."

Gohan chuckled back at her comment, which of course earned the attention of Videl sitting on the other side, "Well, I can definitely agree with you on that. Social economics and politics aren't really my thing either."

"And yet you managed to sit there and soak in everything the teacher talked about the entire lesson," Erasa remarked while gesturing towards his book and the postage notes he had sticking out of it. She then shook her head at the demi-Saiyan when he glanced at the diary in question. "Seriously, how do you do it?"

Deciding to chime in at that moment, Videl leaned forward and smiled at her best friend of many years. "Gohan gives everything he does a hundred percent. Even the most useless lessons in the school's curriculum."

This comment had Erasa smirk inwardly, _"I'll bet."_

The Saiyan looked back at his best friend and training partner, and shrugged, "It didn't seem completely useless to me."

Videl rolled her eyes as a result and playfully jabbed him in the shoulder, "Of course you'd say something like that. You're too nice of a guy to talk smack about anything." Her little punch earned a laugh from the adolescent hero, which in turn drew a giggle from an observing Erasa.

As her friends finished readying to head out, the blonde teen felt her stomach quiver with excitement and anticipation. A lot of people didn't give Erasa enough credit for being either technical or creative in most respect. However, while many chose to lowball a lot of her capabilities, what the blonde did have up her sleeve that made her stand out about everyone else was being surprising, which in this situation gave her a big advantage.

When Gohan, Videl and Erasa eventually left the classroom side-by-side, the latter's eyes remained firmly glued to the half-Saiyan, as thoughts of what she planned for this afternoon filtered through her head.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have multiple fics in the works, including requests, so I've currently got a lot on my plate to cover. Here are some upcoming one-shots and updates:

_**Golden Age – Alfheim Saga – **__Wayward Princess – Chapter 8_

_**Golden Age - Secret Series – **__Hard Study (Teen Gohan X Bulma) – One Shot – Chapter 5_

_**Golden Age – Blue Moon **__– (Gohan X Videl X Pan) – Two Shot – Chapter 1_

_**Golden Age – Shades of Gold**__ – Trapped (Gohan X Erasa) – Two Shot - Chapter 2_

_**Golden Age – Secret Series**_ – _Fine Line (Teen Gohan X Chi-Chi) – One Shot – Chapter 6_

_**Naruto: Maoyū – **__Konoha Crush__** \- **__Chapter 29_


End file.
